darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Alone Time
Back to 2010 Logs Magnum Jackknife The Robot form of Magnum is already sitting at one of the stools that line the bar. Magnum's been recently repaired by Ratchet, and his shiny exterior reveals a good washing as well. Now is the time for Magnum's 'relaxation' in 'rest and relaxation' after his fight with Fordzilla and rescuing all those hostages. An ener-beer sits in front of the Mech, a little less than halfway empty. Jackknife enters the Red Guardian and smiles when she spots Magnum at the bar she approaches the mech and hugs him from behind, "Hey there, mind if I join you?" she asks softly then slowly releasing the hug. Magnum smiles. "What's a cute femme like you doing in a place like this?" Magnum teases, enjoying Jackknife's hug. "And I don't mind at all. How have you been? I am.. as best as I can be. Adapting to this new knee joint Ratchet had to install. Care for anything?" Magnum tilts his head over to the bar, asking if you'd like something to drink. Jackknife settles in the stool next to the mech and smiles. "Oh I heard that a certain handsome mech was here so I had to come see him." she states, she waves the bartender over, "Enerfizz please." she orders then looks back to Magnum, "I'm doing all right." Magnum laughs heartily and continues to smile. "I'm glad to see you too. Only doing alright? Been bogged down with work or something?" Magnum takes a pull from his Ener-beer. When the bartender walks over with Jackknife's Enerfizz, Magnum looks over to him, "Put it on my bill, please." Jackknife takes the fizz and smiles to that, "Thank you. And yes just all right. Been busy with various little things really. I heard about that work Ratchet did, hope everything is working all right." Magnum listens on intently and nods. "Ah. I am glad you were able to take the time to come down here and relax for a while. And as you heard Ratchet had to install a brand new knee joint and hip stabilizer. My systems are still getting used to them, so I have to take it easy. I thank you for your concern though." Magnum smiles softly. Jackknife nods, "Ah yes, well so much for what I had planned." she murmurs with a little shrug, she sips on her ener-fizz and hmms, "I presume you got a recharge in?" Magnum tilts his head, "And just what did you have planned?" Magnum asks with a smirk. He laughs lightly to himself, just in curiosity.. "And indeed I did. Have you been able to get a recharge yourself?" Jackknife smiles a bit to the question, "Oh just some alone time with my handsome mech is all. A bar doesn't really count you know." she notes then a nod, "I had a recharge before settling in for cycles of work. This is my break." Magnum nods and drinks the rest of his ener-beer. There really wasn't too much left so it's not like Magnum chugged it. Placing enough credits for both Jackknife and his bill plus tip on the counter, Magnum stands. With a smile, Magnum offers his hand to you. "Then let's go." Jackknife smiles to that, she finishes her fizz first, then slips off the stool to take your hand. "Maybe we could go watch the one of the moons or something romantic like that hm?" Magnum agrees, "Sounds like a plan. Do you know of a good location?" Magnum walks along with you as he leads the way to the door, opening it for you so you may exit first. Jackknife exits ahead of you and hmms softly. "How about the old observatory.. it has a good view and there isn't much traffic around." --- Magnum leads the way to the historical observatory, as suggested. Upon arriving, Magnum sits on the ground next to the observatory and looks up at you with a smile. "Yes, this seems to be much better." Its clear Magnum is doing more observing of you then he is of Cybertron's skies. Jackknife nods and waits for you to sit before she settles into your lap, an arm circling around your shoulder. "Yes, much better." she agrees. She smiles at you, "So I heard you took on a big bruiser of a vehicle." Magnum smiles and places his arms around your waist. He nods in affirmation. "Correct. Optimus Prime, myself, and several others went to put an end to an illegal arena where death was made sport. It sickened me to the very core. The monster of a truck was the biggest threat to the safety of my fellow Autobots, the prisoners, and the so-called ‘volunteer’ - who clearly wasn't volunteering. Have you heard what went on there?" Jackknife leans against you as she listens to you and nods, "I heard the rumors yes. I'm glad though you and the others were able to put a stop to it. I bet the medics would be happy to know they aren't getting parts from that place anymore too." Magnum squeezes softly and nods, "How true. I can't remember who brought up the question as to whether the recovered parts were illegal or not. I told him that I personally wouldn't want anything to do with that business." magnum shakes a bit, "Too.. shady." Jackknife smiles to the squeeze, she moves a hand up to idly trace a lazy pattern along your chest with her fingers. "I can understand that." she notes, "So how long have you known Optimus?" Magnum raises his hand up to yours and snags it. "Hm.. Optimus has been an old friend of mine for a long time. In fact, I am about as old of a Mech as he is." It's implied that the pair have possibly known each other since Magnum's creation. Jackknife glances down at the hand that takes hers, "Hmm that's fairly up there isn't it, not that age really matters much to me." she relates softly, "So have any idea of what we could do with our time together?" Magnum nods. "Yeah. Optimus is a good friend." Magnum hmms and thinks for a moment before shaking his head. "We never get time to talk. So let's begin there? Are you working on any other projects?" Jackknife squeezes your hand that has hers and shakes her head, "Nothing special. Just working on various warriors weapons making sure they will all pass inspection. Prime has asked me to do a couple classes on how to properly maintain weapons." Magnum smiles, "Always good to do maintenance on our weapon systems. I'm kind of guilty on the maintenance of my cannon as well. It's too hard for me to remove on my own, but I won't ask you to take care of it now." Magnum looks up at Cybertron's clear sky, as two half-moons are visible in the sky. Jackknife hmms to that, "Well that won't do." she murmurs, then sneaks a kiss on the corner of your mouth. "But I understand." Magnum returns your kiss. "Well, that was a pleasant surprise." Magnum snugs and smiles. "But now I'm not sure what to talk about." Jackknife smiles to that return kiss, "Do we need to talk Magnum?" she asks honestly. Magnum shakes his head. "I suppose not. I am enjoying your company, and it seems we came here to do just that." Magnum snugs you against him and looks back up to the skies of Cybertron. Jackknife nods to that, "Exactly, we haven't had much time together lately and I've missed you." she admits softly. "That's why I wanted to get out of the city awhile and just be with you. I know some things about you, but not things I would really like to know... for example if there's a spot on yourself that makes you feel good when it's touched? Do you like to kiss? You know things that a couples do when they are in love." Magnum smiles, "Yes, I know. But I suspect there will be more times that we are unable to see each other then times like this. Are you comfortable with that?" Magnum inquires, before answering Jackknife's questions. "As your questions, I haven't really considered that before. Normally, only my mechanic or the medic does so. I do, however, enjoy times like these with you. And I will admit, the alignment you perform is very nice." Jackknife considers the question, then nods slowly, "I know that there will be times where we cannot see each other, so I'm comfortable with it. Just know that I care about you and want to spend time with you. I would like to consider you my mech, someone I could love and be affectionate towards." She smiles a bit, "Well that's good that you enjoyed that." Magnum continues to smile, "I would like that very much. I care about you too, Jackie." Magnum hugs you softly as if you were his femme. Nothing further is said as Magnum leans in and kisses softly, before pulling away and just enjoying the moment. Jackknife is glad to hear that as she kisses you back tenderly as she shifts in your lap a bit to get her arms fully around you. She mmms softly as you pull back, "I could get used to those lips." Magnum just snugs and smiles. He's not sure what to say or do. Magnum turns his optics to look back up to the sky of Cybertron. Jackknife moves a hand to stroke against your back, pressing firmly as she seeks out any sensors that may be sensitive. "You ever been with a femme romantically Magnum?" she asks curiously. Magnum nods, "Back a long time ago, when I was doing construction. Things didn't work out between us when I joined the war." Magnum doesn't seem to have any out of line sensors, but the backrub feels nice. "Feels nice. If you don't mind, could you do that on my new knee joint? I have noticed it requiring a little more adjustment." Jackknife hmms softly to that, saying honestly, "I'm sorry to hear that." then a nod, "Oh sure I could do that for you." She replies, shifting on your lap to sit off to the side and asks, "Which knee was it?" Magnum places his hand over yours and squeezes, guiding it over to his left knee. "This one, my left." Magnum then smiles, looking over to you, "She was completely against this war. But I knew this was where I had to be. Do not be sorry. After all, I got to meet you." Magnum continues to smile as he reaches over, rubbing your arm lightly. Jackknife smiles to how you guide her hand and set it upon the knee in question, she softly probes at it to get a feel of what needed adjusting. She nods to your words, "Being against the war doesn't solve anything. You have to just accept it and do what you can to survive it. That's my point of view anyway. Now here I am with the Autobots as a civilian and providing them a necessary service to survive the war. To me, in my small way, I am bringing a little resolution." It feels that some system adjustments are needed since this is a new knee joint interfacing with Magnum's old systems. Magnum nods, "I am glad you feel that way. Because this war is noting any of us can avoid.. even in your case as a civilian. I am proud of you, Jackie. And you should be proud of yourself too." Jackknife probes a little more than just runs her hands over the knee, using a little sonic vibration around it to help lubrication to cushion it a bit more. "Oh I am Magnum. Not many femmes my age would even think about joining a army, even as a civilian." Magnum laughs, "Femmes your age? You don't look that old." As you make the adjustment, Magnum says, "Ah, that feels better. Let's go back to your lab so you can relax and unwind from all the stuff you have to do.” Jackknife nods a bit and smiles, "Thank you for saying so." then a hmm, "I suppose we can head back, not need to rush into anything I suppose." just a hint of disappointment there as she gets to her feet. Category:Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:2010 Logs